Meanwhile, Down on the Farm
by The Optimistic Scholar
Summary: No. 3 in the Triple Threat Series-Nothing better than the scenic beauty of the Great Planes. It's summer vacation and Kim and Shego Possible are taking the family on a cross-country drive to the Lazy C Ranch to visit Kim's Uncle Slim and the newly appointed veterinary Dr. Joslyn "Joss" Possible. The girls can't wait to get there and see Joss deliver a baby horse.
1. Chapter 1

There's something about the true beauty of the Great Plains of Montana that strikes a chord in those who appreciate natural beauty. Massive blue skies, crystal clear streams and rivers, oceans of grass that seem to go on forever; they are all absolutely breathtaking. It was likely what drew so many settlers, especially prospective cattle ranchers, to the territory during its heyday. There was a peace, a stillness as one moved across the beautiful land that made one feel as if they were one with the very land itself. True to its nickname, Montana truly was The Treasure State

The only thing that posed a threat to these feelings was a red SUV cresting the hill and heading west down I-90, a round of "Oh Home on the Range" moving along with it.

At the wheel of the SUV was a redhead, slightly over thirty years of age and still quite athletically built. In the seat beside her sat a slightly older curvy woman of an unusual pale green skin tone but with glossy black hair cascading down her body, still quite athletic and in fine shape. In the seats behind them were three rambunctious girls. The oldest had the driver's flaming red hair but shared the older women's skin coloration and had green eyes that could've come from either parent. Sitting on the girl's lap was a tiny pink rodent strumming along on a tiny guitar, something that looked like it belonged in a doll house. The two younger girls, most definitely twins, were a mixture. The child sitting in the middle, by all appearances, was a duplicate of the oldest woman; glossy black midnight hair and a pale green skin color. The only difference was the eyes, a classic case of heterochromia iridium, one eye a piercing green and the other a twinkly blue. The other shared the driver's rosy complexion but on her head sat long curly hair greener than her eyes.

The final inhabitant of the vehicle didn't share any similar traits with anyone in the car. A fairly tall woman with shoulder length black hair with blue eyes, the woman was quite athletic like the driver and passenger. Happily singing along with the other inhabitants of the car, the woman's head swung from the side to side, as if watching for something on both sides of the road.

The inhabitants were the Possible family, Kim and Shego and their daughters Gracie, Zoë, and Emily, as well as George, Gracie's pet/partner, a gift from her Uncle Ron Stoppable. After a crazy turn of events that wound up with Kim pregnant with Shego's child, the pair had come to realize the feelings they had always had for each other but until then were unable to understand. Through that, both women had found a happy life that was beyond compare. Both women were well established in their respective fields, were adored by their children, and even after 12 years of marriage were totally and completely in love.

Around the time Gracie had started first grade, while on a mission with Kim's longtime world saving partner Ron Stoppable, Shego had stumbled upon one of the devices that had resulted in Kim being impregnated with Gracie, giving the parents another opportunity to have children. While a complete success, the blessed event fell alongside an attempt on Kim and Shego's life from an old adversary from Shego's past. After a couple of close shaves, especially for Shego, and with the help of Dr. Betty Director and Global Justice, the couple had emerged victorious and Kim had given birth to the two beautiful twins that sat in the seats behind her.

The final inhabitant was former GJ and Secret Service Agent Abigail Normal. During Kim's first pregnancy, Kim had gotten the better of a high school rival who had been torturing her over getting pregnant and as a result, though unknown at the time, had attempted to kidnap and kill her. After surviving a particularly bloody knife fight, nearly killing Kim AND Gracie, Shego was adamant that Kim needed a body guard from Global Justice, thus bringing Abby into their lives, a loyal bodyguard and a true friend. After giving birth to Gracie and no longer being vulnerable, Abby was more than eager to stay on as Gracie's, and later Emily and Zoë's, nanny.

"How much longer till we get to Uncle Slim's ranch?" Zoë asked as the singing came to a close.

"Well actually we're ALREADY at Uncle Slim's ranch," Kim smiled back at her daughter in the rearview mirror. "But if you mean how much longer till we get to the house, it's probably another twenty minutes."

"Was Joss excited when you called to set up the trip?" Shego turned to her wife and smiled. Something about their family vacations just put Shego in a permanent state of bliss and happiness. This trip needed to be especially enjoyable after their spring camping trip wound up being cut short by Kim and the twins, along with Ron Stoppable and his son Ronnie, being caught in Middleton Caves after a cave-in knocked out the lights and trapped them, making Kim break her leg. The trip hadn't exactly been a barrel of laughs for Gracie either. Thanks to the enhanced DNA that Gracie shared with Shego, a result of Shego and her brothers being struck by the comet that gave them their powers, Gracie's body went haywire, undergoing a change at the cellular level and manifesting itself in Gracie developing healing powers.

"And how?" Kim's right hand snaked into Shego's and gave it three squeezes, Kim and Shego's code for "I Love You". "You know how much she adores the girls. I thought I was going to go deaf when I asked her if we could come for a visit."

"She glad to be back at the ranch and done with college and out of Veterinary School?" Shego asked, turning back to look at the beautiful scenery they were passing by. "Missing the hustle and bustle of the big city?"

"Oh heck no," Kim answered. "She always used to complain about nothing every happening around here, that she couldn't wait to get out; but the minute she finished at Michigan State, she was headed back to Montana like a bolt of lightning, setting up her practice at the ranch within a week of getting back."

"Joss told me we might get to see a baby horse being born," Gracie piped up.

The girls swapped stories about what they were looking forward to the most. It actually helped to pass the time as Kimberly closed the distance to the ranch house. Correct in her estimations, after another ten minutes on I-90 and another ten on side roads, the Lazy C Ranch house came over the horizon. Like most major ranches, the "house" was more like an entire complex than a simple house. There were massive barns and milking centers, garages housing any number of enormous farming machines. The place was a constant hive of activity.

Kim's SUV slid up the long and winding driveway and came to a stop outside the house proper, the inhabitants of the SUV spilling out to work the kinks out of their joints. Neither Joss nor Uncle Slim were in immediate view. Uncle "Slim" Possible quickly came marching out of the massive living complex to greet his favorite niece and her family. Slim Possible, while looking like a descendent of Wyatt Earp, was every bit as brilliant as his younger brother, Kim's dad. Kim could clearly remember the time that she and the family, and Ron since Kim's mom couldn't make the trip, had come to this very ranch for a visit and after Drakken had attempted to dumb down the world's smartest scientists in an attempt to make himself look smarter, the "Possible Posse" had ridden in to the rescue on her uncle's mechanical stallions.

His hair now completely gray, Slim walked with a cane after being thrown from a new model of mechanical horse he had been designing. Despite getting up there in age and his body not being what he used to be, Slim Possible was completely unshakable. Let the man who said Slim Possible was unfit step forward and face his wrath.

"Well I do believe I spy me a herd 'a greenhorns," The old man chuckled as he waved to everyone.

"Hey Uncle Slim," Kim wrapped him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "It's wonderful to see you."

"I'll tell you what's wonderful," Shego laughed as Slim released Kim and hugged Shego. "No longer being trapped in a car with three kids that I swear were vibrating in their seats."

The three grand-nieces ran up and embraced their old Uncle Slim, all three of them laughing as Slim's mustache tickled their faces. The visitors were led into the house and up the stairs to where they would be sleeping. Kim and Shego would be sharing one of the guest rooms and as a surprise for Gracie, Zoë, and Emily, they would be sleeping on cots set up in Joss's room. Abby would be taking one of the spare rooms between the two. Luggage was unloaded into rooms and after unpacking, everyone retreated to the massive living room. Kim and Shego had been half way through telling Slim about the trip over, having driven the whole way from Middleton, when the screen door clack shut.

Dr. Joslyn "Joss" Possible, recent graduate of the Michigan State University College of Veterinary Medicine and chief veterinarian for the Lazy C Ranch, strolled in to the living room to a hail of greetings. Though not as obsessive as when she was young, Joss had never been able to shake her admiration for her older cousin and looked up to her greatly. It was Kim who had encouraged Joss to go into veterinary medicine and to get out of Montana while doing it, applying to one of the top ten veterinary schools in the country. The young doctor heaved the noted writer out of the armchair she'd been occupying and held her tight.

"I've missed you so much Cousin," Joss cried, releasing Kim. She'd been counting the days until Kim, Shego, and the girls arrived. "Well looky here at these little cowgirls. I can't believe how big you gals are getting."

Joss wanted to know about everything that was going on in Middleton, especially with the girls. She wanted to know every detail about Billy Murphy, the "varmint Gracie had wrastled herself". The pre-teen had to fight off a purple blush as Zoë shouted out that Billy was her boyfriend. Nearly everyone lost it when George started making "kissy face". Joss also enjoyed learning about Ronnie Stoppable, Ron Stoppable's son who Emily insisted she was going to marry. The little girl said it with such certainty that you had to think that it might just happen.

The conversation quickly turned to Joss herself. She'd only been back in Montana for a little over a year but it felt like she never left. She was doing what she truly loved in a place that she now knew she wanted to spend the rest of her days in. True to Gracie's wishes, Joss was currently attending to a pregnant mare that would be giving birth within the week.

"You 'wrastle any varmints' yourself?" Shego inquired, hefting Emily up onto her lap.

Joss had had her share of sweethearts while in college but nothing serious. As much fun as Joss had inquiring about Gracie and Emily's boyfriends, she blushed a little when confronted with her own personal life. "Nah, nothing serious."

"Don't let her fool you," Slim sniggered. "How many times has that feller Paddy from the Sheriff's department taken you dancing?"

"PA!" Joss gasped indignantly.

"Would you kick him out of bed for eating crackers?" Gracie asked with a completely straight face.

WHAT!? Kim about choked, looking directly at her oldest daughter. "Grace Anne Possible, where did you hear THAT?" Oh thank God Abby had taken the twins to use the bathroom.

"From Momma," Gracie answered, looking over at Shego. "She said that about Obi Wan Kenobi the last time we watched Attack of the Clones."

OOOFFFF COURSE! Kim swung around to her wife and fixed Shego with a flinty glare that could've melted carbon steel. She loved the woman with all her heart but while she had enough control to never swear or use seriously bad language around the girls…WHY? WHY couldn't her wife grasp the fact that kids seemed to hear everything? Little pitchers DID have very big ears. Shego's face was now a VERY deep purple, looking as if she had been slugged on both sides of her face.

"And you said it about Russell Crowe in that Gladiator movie I couldn't watch." Gracie turned to look at Kim. OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP! Just like that, the glare that could melt carbon steel melted in its own right, replaced with a face redder than a turnip. Gracie had gone to…and she had said…OH CRAP!

Uh…no," Joss laughed, looking at Kim's reaction. "No, I wouldn't kick him out."

A bell rung from back in the house and everyone headed to the dining room. Oh thank you God! Kimberly had never been so happy in all her life to have a change in subject. Dinner consisted of corn on the cob and pork chops done on the grill. She just couldn't look at her. All those times she'd lectured…and the way she glared…. Never in the history of the world had two people been so focused on their plates.

"You know Kim," Joss leaned in and nudged her cousin. "It really wasn't that bad, kinda funny actually. Besides, you remember middle school. If that's the worst thing she ever says, you really have nothing to worry about. So relax. Believe me; I heard worse things at Farm House parties back in East Lansing."

Joss patted Kim on the back. Was she overreacting? Kim COULD remember middle school and…oh to hell with it. Shego could sense that she was being stared at so she looked, locking eyes with the younger woman. Nothing needed to be said. Both women had put their foot into their mouths and knew it. So call this little spat a draw. Shego smiled and began a little game of footsy under the table with her redheaded wife, the awkwardness of the past hour forgotten.

Dinner was absolutely delicious. The Lazy C was a working ranch, meaning that though technically on vacation, each and every Possible would be doing their part come sunup. And after a meal like that, no one had any problem going to bed early. Abby had grown up on a dairy farm in rural Washington State, and with four older brothers to boot, so she was feeling right at home when faced with being back on a horse and inspecting the cattle with Kim, Shego, and Slim. Joss had roped the girls into helping out around the veterinary clinic. Gracie and the twins were still bubbling over at getting to see a horse giving birth but couldn't wait to see the other animals from other ranches and places in town that were under her care.

"That piece of pie may have been a mistake," Shego groaned as, now up in her and Kim's bedroom for the next week, she'd shucked off her clothes and was fishing through her suitcase for a pair of silk pajamas. When at home, Kim and Shego Possible were perfectly comfortable to sleep sans any clothes at all; however, this was most definitely not their home.

"Mistake or no, it is refreshing to see a woman pack away three pork chops, four ears of corn, and a slice of apple pie," Kim flashed her wife a sultry smile from the bed. "And still look so hot that I could fry an egg on her beautiful chest."

Shego Possible always seemed to know when her Kimmie was copping an eye full. The older woman gave her shapely rear a little jiggle; might as well give her a show. After twelve years of marriage, both women still found each other to be the epitome of beauty and drop dead sexy to boot, never tiring of each other's bodies. Boy did they ever miss the comfort of their sound-proof bedroom sometimes! Joss's room was just two doors down and except when they were in the safety of their bedroom, there were things that just were NOT done when Gracie and her sisters were around.

"Well considering the fact that when you 'cook' you always manage to burn it," Shego laughed as she slid up her pajama bottoms. "I'd have to insist that you kiss it and make it better." The older woman jumped into bed and snuggled up close to her mate. Mock HER, would she? Kim started planting kisses up Shego's chest and towards her head, paying special attention to that spot behind the left ear that drove Shego crazy. Shego guided the redhead's head upwards and kiss the little fireball, each trying to inhale the other's dancing tongue. Ahhhhhh, Kim could do this forever! Her wife suddenly froze, nothing moving at all. Without warning Shego rolled the other way…and let out a belch that would make any of the ranch hands blush.

"Well…uh…" Normally KIM was the one easily embarrassed. Yet for the second time today, dark purple coursed through her wife's cheeks. "With that…I think it's safe to say that we're done for now."

Without saying a word, Shego reached over and shut off the lamp at their bedside, too embarrassed to speak. So this is what it felt like to have the upper hand? _Oh Eme, I really do love you!_ "I thought I was the shy one in this relationship. Leave it to you Eme to still be so adorable even after a burp like that." Kimberly wrapped her arms around her wife and hauled her back, drifting off to dream land with the warmth of her lover.

_Author's Notes:_

_I think it feels better writing these chapter by chapter. Anyway, "Meanwhile…Down on the Farm" was one of my favorite books as a kid, hence the name. After the fiasco that was their camping trip, I thought the family deserved a good vacation. After watching Showdown at the Crooked D, I felt that Joss was definitely one of those who talks about getting out of a small town but feels the call back. I thought veterinary science was a natural fit and MSU has one of the top ten programs in the country. Sure, a shameless plug for my Alma Mater but why not? My particular favorite in this chapter was Kim and Shego BOTH getting caught in Gracie blurting out the "crackers" thing. But I love how the pair can still be intimate after something like that._

_Kim Possible and all associated characters are the copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and intellectual property of Bob Schooly and Mark McCorkle. Gracie Anne, George the Naked Mole Rat, and Abby Normal are the intellectual property of Poetheather1._


	2. Chapter 2

All inhabitants of the Lazy C Ranch were up with the sun and after a breakfast of scrambled eggs, golden hash browns, and freshly squeezed orange juice, headed off to their duties. The girls promised their mothers that they would be good and listen to everything that Joss told them. After a series of hugs, the elder Possibles and bodyguard mounted up on the horses provided for them and rode off with Uncle Slim, off to the south pasture to check the herd. Joss and the girls, all clad in jeans, plaid shirts, and cowboy hats, quickly shifted into work mode.

The Lazy C Veterinary Clinic encompassed one of the smaller barns on the property, divided into three main areas. The largest area was for housing the sick horses and cattle, as well as an array of other large farm animals that needed to be set aside from their herds or farms for various reasons. The two smaller sections were Joss's operating/treatment facilities and for housing the much smaller animals such as dogs and cats. The door jingled as the visitors were led in. All three received a warm greeting from Joss's receptionist/office manager Mindy. Back in college, Joss and Mindy were room-mates, first in the dormitories and then pooling their money into getting an apartment. Mindy was an office management student and after graduation, was talked by Joss into moving back to Montana with her to help run her practice.

The second new face for the girls to encounter was Nancy, Joss's Veterinary Assistant. Nancy was in her mid-forties, brown hair with streaks of white done up in a long pony tail similar to Joss, and unknown to the twins, Nancy, like their mothers, Nancy was a lesbian. A long-time friend of Joss's late mother and life partner (as Montana didn't recognize gay marriage) to Joss's Aunt Rachel, Nancy had been a presence on the ranch for as long as Joss could remember. She and Aunt Rachel kinda took up Joss's mother's duties when she passed away.

"Why, you two look just like your Mommy," Growing up in such a conservative state, Nancy Willaby had endured her share of discrimination, even from her own family. But Gays and Lesbians were finally beginning to become more accepted, even in Montana. And that was due in no small part to Kim and Shego Possible.

The first task of the day before they opened up the clinic was to give all the animals their morning meal. Under the guidance of Nancy, Zoë and Emily were tasked with feeding all of the dogs, cats, and other household pets that had been brought in for care. Both of the twins were serious animal lovers but Zoë was an absolute sucker for dogs. The little brunette was positively gushing over the little Collie puppies that Joss had delivered a few weeks ago. Nancy nearly lost it when Emily almost got into an argument with old Mrs. Rodriguez's parrot Diego.

While the younger girls were working on the small animals, Gracie and George were assisting Joss in feeding and watering the larger animals. Taking a look around the barn, George decided that it would probably be to his benefit to remain in Gracie's pocket. One good stomp from a horseshoe and he'd be scampering through that big cheese factory in the sky. Gracie pitched chunks of hay into the feeding bins while Joss filled all of the water tanks from the hose in the center of the barn. Joss called Gracie over to the pen she'd just watered, containing an enormous Clydesdale.

"Now this big fella is named Zeus," Joss introduced, hefting a saddle off of the wall and balancing it on Zeus's back. Straps were secured and Joss leaned down to check the bandaged leg. "He had a bad sprain that he's recov'rin from." The sprain was healing nicely. He shouldn't have a problem with a few times around the pen out back. "Now he needs a cowgirl to take him for a ride so he can test his strength." Gracie got to ride? This was gonna be SPANKIN! The twelve year old scampered up the railing and up into the saddle. Joss was so totally cool. Joss secured a lead rope to Zeus's bridle and led the great hulking horse out back. Once the gate was closed behind them, Joss unhooked the lead rope and turned to the rider. "Now take him around the corral a couple of times. You remember what I told ya about riding, don't ya?"

"Show the ornery horse who's BOSS!" Gracie answered. "So not the drama." She spurred the horse forward and began circling around the corral.

Zeus seemed to have no trouble moving. Probably another few days and he'd be set to go back to the Meadowlark Ranch.

"Ride'em Cowgirl," George had climbed up on a fence post when the gate while the gate was closing and was cheering his friend on.

Gracie took Zeus three times around the corral until Joss called her back. Zeus was returned to his pen and the pair went back to checking on the other cattle and horses in Joss's charge, George securely in Gracie's pocket once again.

It was lunchtime by the time Joss and Gracie had gotten back to the Clinic office. The pair were greeted by Nancy, Zoë, Emily, and Mindy, all chowing down on sub sandwiches. Mindy had made a lunch run and the gyro waiting for Joss was making her mouth water. The girls had told Mindy what to get for Gracie so the older girl began tearing into a pizza sub. She pulled out a chunk of mozzarella and handed it to George. Unlike old Rufus, who had a penchant for nacho cheese, there wasn't much George wouldn't do for mozzarella!

"Well I gotta say," Nancy smiled through a mouthful of turkey sub. "I've never seen city slickers work as hard as these cowgirls."

"Anything's possible for a Possible," The twins said in unison.

Both Nancy and Mindy couldn't help laughing around their mouthfuls of food. Ah, the Possible family motto.

After lunch, the girls finally got what they had been waiting for. Set aside from the rest of the injured and sick farm animals were the few stalls set aside for pregnant animals. Only one of the stalls was occupied. Lying in the middle of the pen was a beautiful brown and white mustang that was quite obviously pregnant and close to term.

"Girls, meet Comet," Joss introduced, opening the gate into the pen and gesturing for the girls to follow her. "She's won the AERC National Championship three times and her baby's gonna be a champion just like her. Pop and I raised her since she was a little'n. Em," Joss called to Emily. "Why don't you go over to that barrel over there and get her some carrots? I think she needs a treat."

Emily ran over to the barrel just outside the pen, pulled out a handful of carrots and raced back to the pen. She divided them up amongst herself and her sisters, deferring to Gracie on who got to go first since she was the oldest. Gracie motioned Emily forward, a little timid around such a big animal. To a six year old, seeing this big animal in a pen was one thing. Being up close and personal with it was another matter. Emily slowly stepped forward and began petting Comet's long snout. The pregnant mare could sense a good deal of kindness from this new figure and began nuzzling against her hand. Emotions quickly calmed and Emily fed Comet the carrot. While Gracie and Zoë were feeding their carrots to Comet, Joss began running her stethoscope over Comet's body. The foal seemed to be coming along right on schedule; nothing unusual for her to be concerned about. _Four days_, Joss thought to herself._ My gut says four days_.

Though it was long since unnecessary, Joss wheeled out the ultrasound machine and gave the girls a look at the foal. There was a chorus of "oohs and ahs", especially from the twins, as the image appeared on the screen. Joss smiled. She still had all the ultrasound pictures Kim had given her during Gracie and the twins' pregnancy. At 24 years old, Joss was fairly certain that one day she would want a couple of "critters of her own". Kim and Shego made it look so very appealing. But no one could deny how hard it was on Kim, having Gracie so young. She'd be a Mom one day but not for a while yet. She still had plenty she wanted to do on her own.

There was a rumble of hoof beats, signifying the return of the cattle drivers and the girls' parents. The twins ran outside to greet Kim and the others. Gracie followed Joss outside at a slightly slower pace. Kim waved at the pair as she released Zoë from her hug. Joss reported to Kim, loudly so that the girls could hear, that she'd never seen such hard working cowgirls. Gracie was about to ask Momma if she liked the cattle drive but there was a groan as the older woman slid out of the saddle and began hobbling, very noticeably bowlegged, to the nearest bench to sit down.

"Talk about a GREENhorn," Kim laughed, plopping down on the bench next to her wife. She leaned in close so that only her wife could hear. "Last time I saw you walk like that was the morning after our 10th anniversary." Kim gave Shego a wink. "What a night THAT was!"

Shego gave another groan, too weak to do anything else. "This trip ran you a close second."

Gracie took a seat on the other side of Shego. No one was looking so Gracie could easily help. "Momma, do you want me to…"

"That's okay muffin," Good grief, her daughter was predictable. "I'll be fine." Both parents rolled their eyes at Gracie's persistence in using her new abilities. Shego had begun helping Gracie master her powers. Lacking in any form of test subjects, Kim had come up with the idea of have Gracie practice on her and Shego after particularly difficult sparring sessions. Gracie couldn't fully heal yet but could reliably reduce most aches and pains. Her body took on a yellow glow as she gained greater control. The truly interesting thing that Shego had discovered was that Gracie's abilities only seemed to have an effect on inflicted injuries and virtually no effect on illnesses. During one particularly difficult head cold, the family could only take so much of Kim's whining and complaining. Out of sheer desperation, Shego had Gracie attempt to use her powers, but to no avail.

Her mothers were able to impart the importance of keeping her powers a secret and Gracie had never used her powers without Shego or Kim there but, bless her heart, she wanted to take every opportunity to heal her parents' ills. Whenever she saw hurt, it was in her nature to fix it. To do anything else just felt wrong. She truly was Shego Possible's daughter.

"Our daughter the caregiver," Kim smiled and patted Gracie on the back, pulling her up from the bench. "Besides, the pain keeps your Momma from being too cocky."

"Oh so HELP me, if I could move my legs…" Shego groaned and made a feeble grab for Kim. The pair of redheads scampered out of Shego's reach.

"You're getting slower Momma," Gracie laughed.

"WHERE DID I GO WRONG?" Shego looked upwards and held her hands up, pleading to the heavens. "How could my own daughter betray me like this? Why must I endure this torture from my own flesh and blood?"

The twins saw their mothers and older sister's display and ran over to Shego, climbing up on either side of her and making as if to defend Shego from Kim and Gracie. Why should THEY get to have all the fun?

"WE'D never do that Momma," Emily hugged Shego.

"Yeah, we'll make'em sorry," Zoë began making fisticuffs at Kim and Gracie.

The two "factions" agreed to call a truce and take it into the living room so everyone could rest their bones. The twins introduced Nancy to Kim and Shego, having spent the majority of their day tending to the smaller animals with her. Kim had of course known Nancy from previous visits but decided to humor her girls. Nancy proudly reported that Kim's daughters were wonderfully hard workers and it was a joy having them as her helpers. Emily was nestled comfortably on Kim's lap and received a big hug as Mommy informed the older woman that nobody worked harder than her little Pixie Scouts!

Bow-legged or not, it fell to Shego to make dinner with Joss. As the twins grew up, it became apparent that despite Zoë being almost an exact physical duplicate of her Momma, it was little Emily Abigail that had inherited Shego's passion for the kitchen. Back in Middleton, you couldn't enter Shego's kitchen without seeing her little green haired assistant running ingredients to her or tasting her Momma's creations. It felt wonderful to Shego having such a wonderful activity to share with her youngest. The junior chef fell into line behind Momma and bid everyone goodbye.

When Joss led them into the kitchen, Shego looked around at the kitchen and let out a whistle. Shego had designed the Palace herself when she and Kim had decided to move out of the elder Possible's house. She'd known of her wife's abysmal cooking abilities and admittedly, the kitchen was a little treat for herself. She'd strolled into the local Sears and demanded the best of EVERYTHING. Looking around the kitchen she now stood in, she knew she was standing in a wonderful kitchen. The room was painted a candy apple red with walnut trim. Brass pots and pans in every size hung from the ceiling. The counter-tops looked to be made of high quality granite. Nestled over in the corner was an enormous Kenmore Fridge. What really drew the experienced cook's attention however was the range. Planted into the island in the middle of the room was a stainless steel Jenn-Air Pro-Style 48" Double-Oven range.

"Ooooooh sweetie," Shego held Emily's hand and looked down at her daughter. "Think about what we can make in here!"

The reformed thief was once again so full that she anticipated going right to sleep. Thankfully the same was said for the twins. Shego could really get used to this! Back in Middleton, she and Kim would be arguing with Zoë and Emily all the way up the stairs about staying up just a little longer. Twenty minutes, then fifteen, then ten; it was like a sleep auction. But after a full day on Uncle Slim's ranch, Kim found herself and Shego carrying the littlest Possibles, both dead tired, up to their beds and tucking them in. The mothers planted kisses on their respective daughters, changed partners, and crept down the stairs as quiet as mice. If either jinxed this good fortune, the other would never forgive her.

"If it meant getting to enjoy THIS ever night," Shego laughed as she raised the stairs leading up to Joss's attic room. "I'd be tempted to take you and the girls and play 'Bonanza' for the rest of our lives."

"Oh brother," Kim rolled her eyes. "I can see it now; you, in a pair of denim bib overalls, sitting on the porch and twiddling a banjo."

"You right next to me," Shego returned, pinching her wife's rear on the way down the stairs. "Wearing a gingham gown, hair up in a bonnet, and knitting me a sexy sweater."

The pair traded verbal jousts and emerged from the stairs cracking up with laughter. "And…and…and Gracie wearing a dress made out of a burlap sack" Shego wheezed, weak at the knees from laughing so hard.

"EXCUSE me?"

Gracie had been situated on the far side of the living room, her eyes creeping up from her old copy of _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_, George perched on her knee reading along with his partner. The pair turned in unison towards a very confused looking teenager and upon seeing the look on her face, her parents collapsed to the floor in laughter.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you my parents_, Gracie thought to herself and rolled her eyes. For as long as she could remember, Mom and Momma had had numerous inside jokes from when they were younger and from missions they'd gone on together. Sure they'd been funny once upon a time…but nowadays her parents crossed the line between funny and just plain weird. "Deduce what you can from THEM, Sherlock," Gracie said to no one as she returned to her book. "I've tried my entire life and am stumped."

"Well Shego, look at Miss Dramatic over there," Kim wheezed, regaining her composure and getting to her feet. "Gracie Anne, try having your mother feed all your friends food cooked in the shape of a brain. THEN you will know embarrassment."

"I'd WELCOME that Mom," Gracie fixed her Mom with a challenging glare. "At least Grandma could make a brainloaf without having to be lectured by the Fire Department afterwards while your friends watched."

"So not the drama," George waved off Kim's reply, his eyes never leaving the page.

"Why you little…" Kim leapt at Gracie, pulling her to the ground, George flying off her knee. The redhead began tickling Gracie everywhere that she could reach. Gracie fought as hard as she could but began cackling in laughter as Kim was able to work around her daughter's defenses. Gracie was forced to endure this treatment for a good two minutes, until tears began running down Gracie's cheeks, and Momma came to her rescue, hauling the older redhead off.

"Aren't…aren't you supposed to…protect me from…harm?" Gracie wheezed, turning to stare at Abby. She'd had one of her Heckler and Koch .45 pistols laid out on a towel and was cleaning while she sat back and watched the scene.

"Sorry squirt," Abby said with a straight face, locking the chamber open so she could clean the inside of the barrel with a brass wire brush. "But I'm not afraid of the people I'm supposed to protect you from."

"YOU are afraid of Mom?" Gracie asked.

"Darn right, I am," Abby replied, withdrawing the brush and releasing the chamber lock. "I don't want her to tickle ME."

"And where were YOU?" Gracie pointed an accusing finger at George who'd just reappeared.

"Huh uh," George shook his head. "Squished last time."

Gracie gave a weak laugh, grabbed the pillow she'd been resting her head on, and lobbed it at her nanny/bodyguard. George received a small lecture on the meaning of loyalty and was promptly deposited back in her pocket. That just left the 'rents. They were embarrassing, they drove her up the wall…but Gracie Anne Possible loved Mom and Momma so much and wouldn't trade them for anything

"I love you guys," Gracie smiled and hugged her parents.

"We love you too Muffin," Shego sighed. "More than you will ever know."

_Author's Notes:_

_As I said, I think being a veterinarian is a natural fit for Joss. I like to think that part of Joss's acceptance of Kim's lifestyle was a result of having a gay role model to look up to apart from Kim. Homosexual relationships are rapidly becoming more common place and I take that as a sign that we are growing as a nation and acceptance is trumping intolerance, even in traditionally conservative states like Montana._

_I like Gracie, Zoë, and Emily each having their own special activity with each parent that is just theirs. For Emily and Shego, I like the two being masters of the kitchen. I haven't thought of one for Zoë yet and look for Gracie to have an activity with Shego in the next few stories._

_And what is the sign of a perfectly healthy and well-adjusted family? The fact that two seasoned world savers can embarrass their pre-teen daughter in such a fun way. And after reading Summertime Blues by Poetheather1, I picture Gracie looking for any and all excuse to use her newfound powers, especially when helping them allows her to alleviate pain._


	3. Chapter 3

**SPOILER ALERT! This chapter involves events from Poetheather1's **_**Summertime Blues**_**. I advise only reading if you've read that work as well so as not to ruin it if you read it in the future.**

Hunch or no, Comet had officially reached the point in which Joss would need to start sleeping in the barn if the horse should go into labor early. She had to be ready to respond to absolutely anything! But when word got out of what she was going to do, a certain twelve year old and her naked mole rat wouldn't take "no" for an answer. So on the night of her third day on the ranch, Gracie began setting up a cot next to Joss, getting ready for a night spent in the barn.

"This is gonna be so spankin!" Gracie unzipped a sleeping bag and draped it over her cot.

This was just too weird! Was THIS what Joss had been like when she was Gracie's age? Back then, Kim always said she followed her around like a little puppy. Admittedly, even Kim's most minor of sitches would leave Joss completely awestruck and seeing stars. Lots of kids had heroes but…okay, she'd gone a LITTLE overboard with Kim's pictures in her room. But Gracie…oh heck, she loved the little squirt! If she was a role model, she'd be the best she could.

"Yeah, I used to sleep in the barn a lot when I was your age, especially when there were newborns."

"Was that what made you want to be a vet?"

"Partly," Joss smiled at the memories she was reliving. "Mostly it was your Mom. When I was your age, I wanted to be just like her. But she encouraged me to be myself, to find what made ME happy and go out there and do exactly that. It turned out to be the best decision I ever made."

"Well I AM gonna save the world like Mom and Momma," Gracie assured, rolling over towards Joss. "Momma promised me that I can take flying lessons when I turn 14. But…"

"Yeah?" Gracie was starting to open up.

"Well…I really wanna sing too."

Now THAT was interesting. Gracie had a beautiful and melodious soprano voice. She was a member of the school choir and Joss had received recordings of every one of Gracie's shows. Granted she was still very young, but based on what Kim had told her over the years, if Gracie kept it up, she'd stand a great chance. The younger Possible began laying out her and her friends plans for the future. Thanks to her friend Mary, Gracie was mad about Celtic and Irish music. She and her friends were going to start their own band, Gracie and Mary would sing and dance, their friend Jimmy would play the drum, and Billy would play the guitar.

"Well I better get an autograph NOW then," Joss leaned over and grabbed the younger girl's hand. "Then I can say I knew you before you were famous."

The pair stifled a series of yawns and thought that it was about time to turn in for the night. Joss reached down and dimmed the lantern, bathing the barn in shadow.

BATHROOM!

The twelve year old shot out of her sleeping bag and instantly looked for a bathroom. It was obviously late and the rumble of sleeping animals was echoing through the barn. Gracie swung her legs out and lumbered towards the bathroom back in the office section of the clinic. She was awake enough but to an outside observer, the lumbering walk and matted mess of auburn hair would make them feell distinctly like they'd been transplanted into the zombie apocalypse. The ambient light was sufficient for the pre-teen to make it to her destination unencumbered.

The young lady was on the verge of falling asleep right there on the toilet when a great crash jerked her out of her doze and to full awareness. What the heck was that? Gracie cleaned herself up and ran out. Upon opening the door to the barn, the pre-teen choked on a cloud of dust. The animals were baying and voicing their disapproval. Something was wrong; Gracie could feel it. She had to find Joss.

"Grab the bitch too. That'll give us insurance."

Was that…? Gracie burst around a corner and spotted Joss, on the ground and bleeding from a head wound. Four figures clad all in black were standing around her while two more led Comet out of her stall and into the trailer that had burst through the wall and thrown up all of the dust and debris in the air. Was that…oh snap, they had guns! She needed Momma. Her plasma was the only thing that could help. The pre-teen Possible turned to run but caught her foot on a chunk of cement, drawing the attention of the attackers.

"Grab the girl before she gets away!" One of the men shouted.

Thank you for her training! After the first stumble, Gracie took off like a shot bobbing and darting in and out of rooms. The best route was likely through the office and out towards the front door. She had no idea what time it was so getting Mom, Momma, and Abby up might be a problem. That only left her beacon, only to be used in an extreme emergency. Gracie Possible, at 13 years old, was already more than capable of defending herself in hand to hand combat. But if she was ever in a situation where she felt herself in real danger, she was to push the button on the charm she wore around her neck. Designed by her Uncle Wade Load, the Beacon sent an ultrasonic signal to the Kimmunicator, Shegophone, and Abby's personal communication devices, activating a siren on each of the said devices loud enough to pull even Momma out of the deepest sleep. Without missing a step, she pulled her charm out from underneath her PJs and mashed the button.

Even outside and over the shouts of the men back in the clinic, Gracie could hear the sirens blaring from the house, hopefully jerking the older women out of their sleep. She chanced a look back at her pursuers and saw that neither of them were carrying guns but nightsticks of some kind. She needed to buy time! Her best option…aha…the bushes in front of the house! If she were the pursuers, the logical assumption was for Gracie to head into the house. She'd crouch underneath and let loose as they pass by. There was a slight breeze so once the teen reached the porch, she slammed the screen door and dove over the edge and into the bushes. With any luck, the wind would pick up the door and draw them in. Gracie wrestled her way through the branches and caught a glimpse of the two. It really looked like they were taking the bait.

"Do you see her?"

"You hear that? I think she's hiding in the house."

The pair made their way to the stairs, moving towards the sound of the loose screen door. The pair set foot on the steps leading up, giving Gracie the opening she needed to leap out. She loosed a kick to the back of the right thug's knee, knocking the leg out from under him. The shock of the impact made the thug drop the nightstick in his hand and right at Gracie's feet. The teen scooped it up in one fluid motion and delivered a blow to the kidney of the thug's partner, dropping him on top of the other. Gracie brought the nightstick across the man's face, drawing a bloody gash and brought her foot down on the other's jugular, incapacitating both of them.

"GRACIE? GRACIE, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Shego burst through the door, arms bathed in the fiery green glow of her plasma, followed closely by Kim and Abby, one of the bodyguard's Heckler & Koch .45 pistols in hand and scanning for targets. The trained bodyguard instantly leveled her sidearm at the two bodies lying before Gracie's feet. The older women were about to ask for an explanation when a shot rang out from across the way and as if in slow motion, the pre-teen was forced to the ground. The Heckler & Koch swung towards the door to the clinic and unleashed a flurry of hollow-point rounds burrowed into the body of the gunman who'd dared shoot a child.

Potential shooters be damned, Kim Possible burst past her wife and friend and cradled her daughter, searching for the wound.

"Mom…Mom I'm okay." Gracie tried to haul herself up, level with Mom. There was a shooting pain in her left shoulder but that felt like the only thing wrong. The bullet must've just grazed her.

"THANK YOU GOD," Kim gasped, running her hands all over her oldest daughter, still searching for any wounds. "Gracie Anne Possible…what in heaven's name is going on?"

In all the activity of the past few moments, Gracie had completely forgotten about Joss. She began explaining what she saw, the truck and trailer ramming through the wall, the goons taking Comet and Joss, and especially Joss's head wound. The roar of a diesel engine signified that the group had taken off with the pregnant horse and Kim's beloved cousin.

"Why would they take Comet?" Shego asked, looking around at the damage with her wife.

Gracie and the twins would be safe under Abby's eye; the older Possibles had to puzzle this out FAST!

"Comet's racing stock," Slim explained, drastically trying to keep his head. "She's won the mare division of the AERC National Championship three times since we've had her. The foal's sire is a legend in the distance racing circuit. Even untested, Comet's foal is worth close to $1 million."

The tracks indicated the truck had headed off towards the east. No bullet casings, no discernible marks, a dead end. If Kimberly knew her wife however, the reformed thief would be running the gauntlet on the two that were left behind. Outside of her plasma powers, Shego Possible had a mind both fiendishly clever and borderline scary. Kim had once seen a hired thug break down and spill his guts after Shego sent for a bag of kiwis and six mice. When questioned about it, the key was always letting the prisoner's imagination do the work.

"I know where they are!" Shego burst through the door and into the clinic, a look of satisfaction plastered on her face. Best not to ask HOW she knew but the two thugs had revealed that Comet and Joss had been taken somewhere near Missoula. Neither one knew exactly where nor who they were working for and Shego was fairly certain that she had gotten all she could out of the poor schmucks.

Their next best option was Uncle Slim's den. Unlike many ranches throughout the country, the Lazy C Ranch was probably the most technologically advanced agricultural operation in North America. Unknown to the locals in the county, Slim Possible had his own network of satellites roaming in the space above the ranch. When in the den, Slim could see anything and everything happening on his property

"Uh…wow," Shego marveled, looking at all the computer screens and mainframes. "I've broken into nuclear missile silos that didn't have this good of surveillance."

"FOUND the dirty wranglers," Slim brought up the footage on the central monitor. "All my satellites are timed to go red when the sun goes down." A glowing red outline of the clinic appeared, time stamped for 2: 37 pm. Kim could make out the outline of some kind of truck pulling a single-horse trailer. Four bodies piled out of the truck and everyone had a bird's eye view of the theft. Once Comet was in the trailer, the satellites followed the vehicle as it maneuvered through back roads and off of Uncle Slim's property. "That's all I've got. I can't track anything outside my property." His daughter had been abducted! She was wounded and suffering God knows what from God knows who! There HAD to be another way. DAMN the horse! If he lost his baby girl, he…wait…"the horse"? "Kim…are you still in contact with that fella Wade?"

"Of course," Kim turned to her cousin. "Why?"

"Because Comet still has a tracking chip on her ear," Slim explained, facing the younger Possible. "Several years ago, I began embedding tracking chips on all our animals. Each horse and cow has its own unique frequency so we can zero in on lost animals. If we give Wade Comet's frequency, can he track her outside our property?"

In answer to her uncle's question, Kim whipped out her Kimmunicator from its case on her belt and keyed up Wade's number.

"Hey Kim," Wade Load, Kim's tech guru and team manager from the very beginning, smiled and took a bite of scrambled eggs. "How's the vacation?"

"A little rocky right now Wade," Kim answered. Might as well get right to the point. "Someone's stolen Uncle Slim's pregnant horse and kidnapped Joss. His satellites can't track off of his property. Now the horse is imbedded with a tracking chip. If we give you the frequency, can you find it?"

"And I thought you had a challenge for me," Wade smiled and cracked his knuckles. "I'll hotwire a GPS dish and can have a position fix for you in a few minutes. Anything else I can do?"

"Yeah actually," Kim replied. "I'll upload the footage we have. See if you can find a make, model, and ID on the vehicle. We know it's a truck capable of hauling a single-horse trailer but nothing more."

Uncle Slim transferred everything to a pin drive and handed it to Kim. She inserted it into the USB port on her Kimmunicator and beamed an instantaneous transmission to Wade's massive mainframe. A few keystrokes later, an aerial image of the truck was run through a database and a match appeared on screen. But try as he might, based on the footage he had, Wade couldn't get a clear view of the license plate or VIN number. While that program was running, a GPS tracking satellite was "borrowed" and was homing in on the signal in the horse's body. The signal traveled twenty miles off to the east of Slim Possible's property and came to a halt. Bringing up a topographical map, Wade could see that the thieves had set up shop in Hell Gate, a ghost town near Missoula MT.

"Alright Kim, I've got a position fix," Wade called back to Kim. "You're looking for a Ford F-150 built within the last two years. Not much more I can tell about the car. It came to a stop in Hell Gate Canyon on the west side of the abandoned town."

"Then THAT'S where we're headed," Kim replied, smiling at the challenge before them. Why? Why couldn't this family have a vacation without something like this happening? Whoever dared interrupt her family's summer vacation and had been responsible for the wounding of her eldest daughter would DEARLY pay!"

"AT LAST! I, DR. DRAKKEN, WILL BE UNBEATABLE!"

The sun was setting over the crest of Hell Gate Canyon and Dr. Drakken was surveying the fruits of his latest endeavor. In the corral before him stood six of the best racing horses in the state of Montana. With these magnificent creatures, he would finally gain the upper hand over that meddlesome Kim Possible, that treacherous Shego, as well as…that sidekick whose name Drakken could never remember. Ever since Drakken had surrendered to their daughter when she was accidentally brought onboard his latest mobile lair, he'd been a laughing stock. He'd even lost his membership to the Villain's Jam of the Month Club. But this would be the end to all of that!

Drakken turned from the corral and looked at his true pride and joy, the Genetic Replication Electron Generator…or GREG! Using this device, he would combine his DNA with that of the race horses, supercharging his stamina and strength so that revenge on Kim and Shego would FINALLY be HIS! Then, and ONLY then, could Dr. Drakken take his place as the ruler of the world…and then all of those other scientists would PAY for those wedgies they'd given him in college.

"The area is secure," One of Drakken's hired henchmen reported to him, pulling the villain out of his internal monologue.

"SPLENDID," Drakken shouted, making the henchman jump back in surprise. "Err…I mean splendid. We'll be able to begin in a few hours. I'm taking NO chances of this being interrupted so I want regular patrols until I'm through. Make sure the locals we hired are pulling their own weight."

"As you command sir," The henchman saluted and returned to his tasks.

Drakken was absolutely giddy with anticipation. For years, Drakken's cousin Edward had been a puzzle but Drakken was beginning to understand his way of thinking. There was something to be said for upgrading your ride…and what better ride than your own body?

_Author's Notes:_

_It really must be difficult for a family who can never seem to stay out of trouble on a vacation. For some reason, wimpy as he is, I have a hard time thinking that Drakken would Gracie capturing him lie. I see him as kind of like as a North American mosquito. Not a threat but annoying as heck. I love the image of him stewing over the humiliation of a four year old getting the better of him. And abducting racehorses to blend his DNA with them? Shego really WAS the brains of the operation and even for Drakken, this is a nutty idea._


	4. Chapter 4

"Kim, you've got a patrol right on top of you!"

Things proceeded very quickly after Wade's report. Speed was absolute key. Comet was due any day now and no one had any idea how serious Joss's wounds were. The plan was for Kim and Shego to make their way into the canyon and get a lay of the land, assessing the situation. While Kim's Chevy Traverse was normal to the eye, she and Shego had equipped it with numerous defensive upgrades as well as a secret compartment that housed emergency mission gear for the couple. While a far cry from their battlesuites, Kim and Shego were provided with more than enough to handle anything they encountered in the canyon. Once Kim and Shego gave the signal, Uncle Slim and Joss would ride in on a pair of Uncle Slim's mechanical horses. Abby would remain on the ranch, keeping an eye on Zoë and Emily…but Kim supposed that she should be proud of her oldest daughter for the fast talking that she'd done. Gracie would NOT take no for an answer. There was no telling what would happen to Comet or Joss. If the horse went into labor before they could get there or if Joss was dying, then they would need Gracie and her abilities to help save the foal and Joss. Though oblivious to Gracie's true reasons for going, Uncle Slim wasn't exactly a help in this matter as he kept reminding Kim of how Joss had helped Kim when she was Gracie's age. But in the end, try as they might, neither parent could come up with a valid argument to counter their daughter and Gracie was permitted to come along…so long as she remained with Uncle Slim, doing everything that he said.

Kim froze in place when she heard Wade's voice come over the headset. Unknown to Kim, Wade had snuck two new inventions into Kim and Shego's mission bags, "Chameleo-flage". Made of a specially designed polymorphic fabric that Wade had invented himself, these suites would instantly blend in perfectly to the wearer's surroundings much like a chameleon could blend into a background. But where a chameleon could only change its color, these suites morphed and shifted until they gave off the appearance terrain as well. The tech whiz had flat out out-done himself this time.

Kim spotted the patrol moving not two feet in front of her. Thank God Wade had spotted them on the satellite; they were nearly on top of her. Now what exactly could she deduce from these people? Great forensics, like great science, was great observation. These thugs were most definitely not Hench Co; probably some local hires. Armed simply with hunting rifles and wearing basic forest camouflage, Drakken must have hired out to do the heavy lifting. This would have to be done quickly. With the precision of a seasoned sharpshooter, Kim drew a tranq gun and popped off four quick shots in the span of a few seconds. Abby would be proud of the result. As quickly as she fired, four bodies thumped to the ground. That had to be the last patrol, leaving Kim free to make her way to the lip of the canyon. The chameleon-flage really WAS first rate as, through her binoculars, she couldn't find even a trace of her wife.

"Shego, I'm in position," Kim said into her headset.

"So am I. I should be directly across from you, maybe five or ten yards to the left. And Kimmie…you are NEVER going to believe who is behind this. Look under the awning of the building attached to the corral; should be your three o'clock."

Kim spotted the building in question. Apparently Comet wasn't the only stolen horse. There had to be at least five others down there for God knows what reason. She focused on the area under the awning and saw a figure working at some kind of consul. The figure had shoulder length black hair done up in a ponytail and was wearing a very cheesy facsimile of a cowboy outfit. The figure turned to shout an order…and had Kim not been better trained, she would've burst out laughing upon seeing Drakken in the ghost town bellow her. All of a sudden, she couldn't wait to hear Drakken's harebrained logic with this plan. And when she had his neck in her vice-like grip, she would make the little dogie squeal!

Now came the time for the real test of their plan. The best way for Kim and Shego to make their insertion was for them to rappel down the canyon wall. While Wade assured them that the camo would blend into the cliff face, the cords of their grappling hooks wouldn't. Though of an onyx black hue and therefore still hard to see, if anyone especially observant was down there and spotted them, the jig would be up. Drakken was a half a bubble off plum at the best of times but she wasn't prepared to put anything past him.

"I can't wait to hear the story behind this," Kim whispered, drawing her grappling gun and reached down to shoot it into the canyon wall. There was enough ambient noise that the sound of the impact should go unnoticed; the operative wording being "should". There was a hiss of air and a clunk of metal on rock.

"No changes," Shego reported. "They didn't hear it. Keep an eye while I hook up."

Luck was with them for the moment and both women began lowering themselves down to the canyon floor. Kim's eyes never left the abandoned town. The slightest rumble, the slightest shiver could clue the inhabitants of the village into the fact that they weren't alone. The ground approached and Kim gave a silent sigh as her feet touched down on the sandy bottom. Kim lifted her hood enough to reveal her face and began moving towards the half-standing building she and Shego had selected as their rendezvous point.

"Okay, I count twelve in the town not counting the Blue Doofus," Shego whispered, peeking around the corner of their cover. "Two at each of the approaches into the town, three around the corral, two assisting Doofus, and another three working on the vehicles. I say we each clear an approach, signal Slim and then work our way to the middle. The batteries on these suites only have another two minutes so we need to make use of them while we can."

"Kiss for luck?" The younger Possible playfully batted her eyes.

In response, Shego grabbed Kim's head and kissed her wife as passionately as the circumstances would allow. "Two Bodies, one Soul," Shego whispered as her lips left Kim's. She grabbed Kim's hand and squeezed it three times. _I love you!_

The two women parted and headed towards their respective targets. Lifting her hood back over her face, Kimberly took off running towards the two guards. These two were most definitely hired from Hench Co. She'd come across the like thousands of times. They had actual training but Kim had dispatched any number of these guys even before she married Shego. Kim took a running leap and landed squarely on top of one of the thugs. She delivered a jab to the back of his neck, dropping him like a sack of feed. Using the momentum of the impact, Kim threw herself upward. Just as the other guard turned to see what had happened, Kim unleashed a flurry of fists, pummeling the man's chest and driving him to the ground.

"Uncle Slim, the road's open."

Her next move was to the makeshift motor pool. True to Wade's analysis, there was a 2013 Ford F-150 Raptor parked in the lot. There was a tingling creeping up her spine. Damn it, that meant she was about to be discovered very soon. She'd have to be quick. There were two around the truck, one underneath working on the undercarriage and the other loading supplies into the bed. Running as silently as she could, Kim grabbed the loader's head and heaved it against one of the metal crates, dropping him to the ground.

"What the…" The guard under the truck slid out but Kim was on him before he could get off the ground.

_Two down_, Kim thought to herself. _Where's the third?_

"The boss said that he wants…"

_I can't get to him in time_. Kim could feel the batteries give out as she whipped out her tranquilizer gun and fired.

"Shego, my camo's dead," Kim said into her headset, pulling her hood free.

"We're clear on my end," Shego answered. "All that's left is the Doofus and his two lackeys."

Kim spotted her wife approaching the front of the central building, Drakken and his two assistants completely oblivious of what was going on around them. Drakken ordered the two assistants in Shego's direction to bring him something. The reformed thief ignited her plasma, the light blending in perfectly with the setting sun, and zapped the two into unconsciousness. With all targets eliminated, Kim strolled out to the center of the dirt road and met her wife, the couple holding hands and smiling.

"You know Doc, this plan is sheer idiocy," Shego called out, pouring every ounce of cynicism into her voice that she could.

"I'll thank you to hold your criticism Shego," Drakken responded. EVERY time he had to endure this. Shego just didn't appreciate everything Drakken did. "Nobody appreciates sheer genius at…" Drakken froze in mid-sentence, putting two and two together. Slowly but surely he began to turn around, all too afraid of what he was going to see behind him. "But…but…how…"

"Are you serious?" Kim gasped. "You kidnap my Uncle's horse…you abduct my cousin…you're your goons SHOOT at my daughter?" Kim marched up to the boardwalk, eyes never leaving the blue scientist, and delivered a swift right hook across the villain's face

"YOUR cousin's…I never…" Drakken's eyes darted all over the place as he got to his feet. It appeared to be too much for him and in the end and the blue man began wailing like a little baby. Drakken fell into a fetal position and began sucking his thumb.

"JOSS? JOSS, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Slim and Gracie had ridden in on old Tornado, the mechanical stallion Slim had perfected, every hired thug hogtied and being hauled behind. Comet had thankfully not given birth but Uncle Slim was very certain that it would be soon and wanted to get her back to the ranch ASAP.

As it turned out, Drakken had merely issued orders to his hired goons to abduct any and all well-known racehorses in the state. Drakken was an idiot who wanted revenge but he wasn't a big enough idiot to actually harm their daughter. The abduction of Joss had been a spur of the moment decision and Drakken really hadn't had anything to do with the goons shooting at Gracie. Much as Kim and Shego wanted to, neither could bring themselves to punish Drakken TOO seriously.

But that still left Joss unaccounted for, somewhere in the abandoned town. The pair had split up, Kim taking Gracie with her. Both women knew the fact that Joss wasn't answering or making any discernible noises wasn't a good sign. The saloon where Drakken had set up was the biggest building around so Kim elected to start there.

"JOSS?"

Gracie took the steps to the second floor two at a time. Joss was in here SOMEWHERE and they had to find her! The teenager burst through the door at the top and began calling and searching. Darn it; another bust! She HAD to keep control of herself; like they said in Star Wars, "be mindful of your environment". Gracie took a deep breath and began one of her meditation exercises that she did with Mom and Momma, Momma's voice guiding her. _Seek the void. Nothing exists but that central point. Keep your mind on the task at hand. Pour everything else into that central point._ The next room was on her right. She stepped in and began searching, listening for anything. The closet! She rushed over and threw the doors open, her breath catching on what she found. Joslyn Possible was nestled before her, bound and gagged, her face smeared with blood.

"MOM! SHE'S IN HERE!"

She couldn't wait for Mom or Momma. She had to do this NOW! Gracie knelt beside the older woman and began loosing Joss's bonds. As carefully as she could, Gracie laid the older woman out on the floor and placed her hands on the wound. This was the most severe thing she'd ever tried to do but…no, don't go there. She could do this! She WOULD do this! Once again, Shego's voice began going through her head.

_Feel the plasma coursing through you. Gather it inward like the sun on your skin. Feel it flowing through every fiber, like a river cascading over rock. Then continue the flow; guide it into the body of another._

This was where Gracie had had to develop her own strategy. She could see the damage in the body, in this case like a section of wall that had been moved out of place. Every injury seemed to be a different visual image. She could tell that the injury was in her head. Gracie didn't know much about medicine but she imagined this is what Grandma Possible would've called a concussion; and it seemed bad. She had to push that piece of wall back into place.

A golden glow began to surround Gracie and eventually Joss herself. Sweat began pouring out of Gracie in rivulets. Even when it was a bruise or sore muscle, healing took every bit of concentration Gracie could muster. She put her entire weight behind the slab and shoved, drove, and rammed with all her might. In her mind's eye, the slab slowly began to move into place…but at great physical strain.

Kim burst into the room as a wave of gasps rocked through Joss. Overcome with maternal worry, Kim rushed to her daughter's side. Gracie's face was scrunched in concentration and her nose had started bleeding. There was no stopping her now.

Gracie could feel her strength weakening but she refused to buckle under the strain. Just a little more; just…one…inch…more! She had to push! She had to save Joss! PUSH! With one great thrust, Gracie threw herself against the slab one last time, pushing it that one final inch and locking it into place.

Without warning, Joss Possible shot up, taking a great gasp of air, head whipping in all directions, trying to get her bearings. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was…

The celebration was short lived, though. Gracie Anne Possible collapsed into her mother's arms, ghostly white and weak as a newborn babe.

Gracie awoke with start, taking in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered…did she…was Joss…her thoughts ran so fast that her head began to hurt, forcing her to lie back down.

"Easy muffin," Shego leaned in and began running her hand through her daughter's hair. "Just lie down. Your body's been through the meat grinder as it is."

"Momma…is Joss…where…?"

"You're in the hospital in town. You pushed yourself right to the edge sweetie." The older woman leaned in and hugged her precious daughter. "Gracie…you could've seriously hurt yourself, maybe even…" She couldn't even contemplate that thought. Kim had gotten to Gracie but Gracie was already throwing her entire self into healing Joss. There was nothing Kim could've done to stop it. "You promised your Mom and I that you wouldn't push yourself or do anything without me being there."

"But Momma…I had to. Everyone was freaking out about Joss getting hit in the head and when we didn't find her…I couldn't let her die!" Shego could see a few tears creeping down her daughter's cheeks.

Everyone had…did she…oh man, why was her daughter so desperate to help people? Looking back at the events of the past few days, neither Kim nor Shego had done a very good job of hiding the severity of the situation, especially when none of the prisoners had been able to reveal where Joss had been stashed. Drakken was of course oblivious and completely unresponsive anyway. Try as she might, Shego couldn't fault Gracie for what she did.

"Oh Grace Anne Possible," Shego leaned in and hugged her daughter even tighter. "I guess Mom and I are partly to blame too. We love you so much and if anything ever happened to you, Mom and I would never forgive ourselves. But NO more pushing yourself this hard." Shego released her daughter and offered her a handshake. "Can you promise me that?"

"I promise Momma."

"Easy Comet," Joss replied, trying to sooth the horse. "You're doing fine."

Since Hell Gate Canyon was part of the National Park Service, Uncle Slim and Gracie wound up bringing an array of National Park Service officers as well as the Missoula County Sheriff's Department. Kim and Shego couldn't help but cracking up as Drakken began screaming his head off at the sight of Gracie approaching after climbing off Joss's horse. Drakken was so distraught that the authorities had to carry him to the squad car by holding onto his limbs.

Federal authorities were being brought in to handle the relocation of the rest of the horses but the Possibles were secure in the fact that Comet and Joss were returned to them. The full extent of Joss's ordeal was greatly glossed over, as neither Kim nor Shego were ready to have the world find out about Gracie's powers. Federal authorities weren't brought in until after Team Possible had secured the area so there were really no questions asked when Gracie had to be rushed to the hospital.

And hence, the Possible family found themselves in the clinic two days later. Joss's initial hunch had proved to be well founded as shortly after dinner that night, Comet entered the first stages of labor. A short time later, Nancy and Joss were in the pen and trying to guide the mare through it. Kim, Shego, and the girls were all seated outside the pen. Completely oblivious to the outside world, Gracie was utterly riveted to the scene before her.

Comet dropped to the ground and began wheezing loudly. After a short while, Zoë pointed out what looked like a ghostly white lump. Joss moved over and began pulling away at the placenta, revealing a spindly pair of legs. She grabbed a hold of them and began pulling. Very slowly, the foal began emerging from Comet's womb. While Joss pulled, Nancy pulled away the mucusy white material, revealing a brown and white coat, just like its mother. With one last heave, the foal slid free and into the world.

"Was that what it was like for you Mommy?" Emily asked, looking up at Kim with a big smile.

"Well…something like that," Kim laughed and planted a kiss on Emily's head. "But you three were worth every minute of it."

Nancy and Joss cleaned up the foal and Joss began examining it. Knowing how much the girls were dying to know, Dr. Joss revealed that Comet was now the proud mother of a baby colt. The girls all got up from their respective seats and ran up to the gate to get a closer look. Once Joss and Nancy were clear, Comet got up and began nuzzling the very small colt. The colt's legs weren't strong enough yet but little creature shifted and twisted until he was face to face with his mother.

"Girls," Joss stepped up to the gate. "Say hello to Archie."

Once all the suitcases were loaded into the car, Kim pulled her uncle into an embrace.

After the excitement of the first few days, the Middleton Possibles passed the rest of their vacation away in absolute peace. Gracie and the twins had spent nearly every day caring for the little Archie. Shego and Kim had set out on a small camping trip on their fourth day on the ranch, getting some much needed alone time. Something about being completing a mission alongside her beautiful wife made Kim unable to keep her hands off of her. While she was a little rusty, Abby's father was a seasoned trick rider and had taught all of his children a little in that area. Abby gave everyone a trick riding exhibition, much to the delight of the younger Possible girls.

"Thanks Uncle Slim," Kim smiled as she held her Uncle tight. "We had a wonderful time."

"Oh, no thanks needed," Uncle Slim replied, holding his beloved niece equally tight. "You know you're always welcome here little darlin'." Slim released his niece and scooped up his grandnieces into a group hug, planting a bristly kiss on each of their heads. "Now you cowgirls take care. Show them city slickers how to work."

Everyone piled into the Chevy Traverse and Kim began driving down the path back towards the road. Looking back over the past week, even with all of the nonsense with Drakken, it had been a wonderful vacation. The girls had a terrific time and Kim and Shego couldn't stop smiling at each other. Pulling onto the main road, Kim looked back at the girls in the rearview mirror.

"So girls, did you have a good time?" Kim asked, reaching over and grabbing her wife's hand.

"It was GREAT," The twins cried in unison.

"Fantastic," Gracie agreed.

"Feel good," George squeaked.

"It felt like being back home," Abby sighed from the back.

Kim turned to Shego. "What about you Eme?"

Shego was about to answer when Zoë called out and pointed out the window back at the ranch. Everyone turned to look out the window and were greeted by the sight of Joss riding a galloping Comet. Kim was only going about 40 down the road so the horse was easily able to keep pace. Joss and Comet crested the hill and at the top, Joss reigned in Comet, forcing her onto her hind legs and giving a loud whinny. Joss called out and waved goodbye to the Possible Family.

The girls squealed in delight.

"Yippy ki Yay," Shego laughed. "Ride'm Cowgirl!"

_Author's notes:_

_And that, as they say, is that. Gracie is an extraordinarily giving person and I see being able to heal pain, sometimes at the cost of yourself, as a fitting cross for her to bear, especially given her parentage. I think Shego plays the role of Obi Wan to Gracie's Luke rather well. That "seeking the void" bit is credited to author Robert Jordan of the "Wheel of Time Series", a truly great author, may he rest in peace. I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm certain that I want the twins to develop powers of their own but am still trying to decide specifics. If readers have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Just know that it can't be Shego's plasma powers as DNAmy removed the possibility of that happening in TUIG._

_Watch for my next story, "Night on the Town"._


End file.
